Our Little Secret
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: ONESHOT Ed decides it's time for revenge on the Colonel for seducing all the women in the miltary, and s he decides to get even with him. But who knows what this little plan could do to their relationship? EdXRoy


**Our Little Secret**

**By Hikari Konoshiro**

Ed frowned. He had just had enough.

He looked over at Roy who was preparing himself for another date that night.

_Such a slut…_ he thought to himself.

It was time for revenge. Yes, revenge. Why? Because Ed felt it was about time the now too-big-for-his-britches Colonel got pulled down a few notches.

Oh yes, revenge was going to be sweet.

Hurriedly, Ed dashed over to the desk and began writing at a speed that surpassed expectation. He stood back for a moment to admire his work, grinned to himself and sniggered. Then he picked up his coat from the coach, slung it over his shoulder and walked out.

* * *

It was around time when Roy was going home for the day he spotted the note on his desk. A well-written note, definitely written by the hand of a woman by the way the letters were delicately written. It read: 

_Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_I have been watching you from afar, but I feel it is about time we meet. I would like to go out on a date with you, about 7.00pm tonight, shall we say? I'll be waiting in the park in Central. I hope you turn up. It is my deepest wish that you do._

_Lots of love_

_Your secret admirer _

Being the sort of person he was, the Colonel already had a date that night. But considering someone had taken the time to write him this beautiful letter with such careful handwriting, it would almost seem cruel to not turn up. Immediately he turned to pick up the phone and dialled in his former girlfriend's number to say he was sorry but he wouldn't be able to go on their date tonight since he was meeting up with someone… important…

* * *

Edward had spent the entire evening trying to find a way to make himself look more… girl-ish. Thing was, he had no idea how to go about it. He was pretty sure Al suspected him of being up to something since he hadn't left his room in Central since he got back from helping out at Central Headquarters that evening. Eventually, the best way Ed could find to make himself look girl-ish was by leaving his hair down for the evening, throwing on some old dress that was lying around (he had _no _idea why one was in Al's closet, but he didn't question Al himself about it. He'd leave that for another day) and tying a ribbon around his head. By this time he did feel like a total div, but he figured it'd be worth it if he got back at the Colonel. 

After much more fluffing around, Ed threw on his boots (they were the only shoes he had and he didn't care how badly they ruined the outfit) and climbed down and out of the window, and made a dash for Central Park.

* * *

By the time Roy arrived at Central Park, it was about 7.15pm. He had learned when going out with women it was best to leave them waiting around for a little while before turning up. The park was empty, no another being for miles. But then he saw her. She was standing alone in the middle of the park. She was a short girl, who couldn't have been more than 15 years old with golden hair. She turned round and the sight that met his eyes had to be the prettiest sight he had laid eyes on in a long time. Her eyes were of the purest gold, and she wore a long white dress with a pair of military boots that didn't really seem to go with her outfit (this Roy smiled at, seeing as she obviously had a very unique style) and she had a red ribbon tied around her head. If anything, she was more pretty than any of the women in the military put together. But he couldn't quite help feeling like he knew her from somewhere. 

He ventured towards her, and held out the note.

"This wouldn't happen to be yours, would it?" he asked.

* * *

Ed had spent the entire evening practicing speaking at the right pitch so he sounded more feminine, and for this he was glad when Roy ventured over. 

"This wouldn't happen to be yours, would it?" he asked. For some odd reason this caused Ed to blush which wasn't actually part of his original plan.

"Um… yes…" he replied quietly.

* * *

"Um… yes…" 

Her voice was so sweet, full of innocence.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me your name young lady?"

* * *

Ed froze. He had forgotten to prepare a name for this situation. He had to think, _fast_. 

"I'm… Trisha." He replied, deciding to use his mother's name in order to get him out of the situation. Roy smiled at him.

"Well, since we're here, shall we go? Where would you like to go?"

Ed's throat was beginning to go raw from speaking in this high pitch he wasn't used to. He _almost_ wrecked everything and started speaking normally, until he remembered his reward if he got this all correct.

"I am hungry, so…"

"Right, fancy restaurant it is." Roy replied, filling in the gaps. Ed looked up at him. At this point in time the Colonel looked extremely gorgeous, his eyes sort of twinkling in the moonlight… wait. _Gorgeous?_ Had he, the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, just thought that Colonel Mustang was _gorgeous_? He mentally smacked himself in the head.

"I would rather just go somewhere… quiet to eat than a fancy restaurant. It's just, I'm a little crowd shy you see… so I'd rather not…"

* * *

"I would rather just go somewhere… quiet to eat than a fancy restaurant. It's just, I'm a little crowd shy you see… so I'd rather not…" 

Roy smiled. She was just all too adorable. He had to take his moment while he had the chance to kiss her, but he voted against the idea. If he made a move on her too soon, then she might hate him for it later. And he didn't want to blow his chance with a girl this cute.

"Alright, let's go down by the lake a little further into the park and I'll go get us an ice cream or something to eat down there, alright?"

* * *

_Hehe. _Ed was most delighted with how well his plan was coming together. He was even scoring free food! How great! 

"Yes, that would be fine! So, I should go down to the lake and you will meet me there?" he asked. Roy nodded, and he was _smiling_.

_That's not right! He's not supposed to be smiling! And… is he **enjoying** himself? Well, I guess it'll be fine once I take the picture of his face when he works out it's me._ He thought to himself. And so they parted ways and Ed went down to the lake to wait.

* * *

When Roy got down to the lake after getting the ice cream he had promised, the girl was already waiting there. She had taken her boots off to reveal delicate, small feet which were embracing the gentle breeze of the night as she wiggled her toes back and forth. Roy smiled. She really was too cute. 

"I couldn't get two ice creams because I didn't have enough money, I'm sorry. Looks like we'll have to share. Is that alright with you?"

* * *

_The Colonel really is such a stingy ass! _Ed thought _Yeah right you don't have enough money._ He was about to refuse the ice cream, when he saw it was vanilla chocolate-chip. Now, no matter what the circumstances Ed could not turn down a vanilla chocolate-chip ice cream. It was a part of his being, his existence. 

"It's fine, really. We can share." He replied, smiling.

* * *

That adorable smile again. Roy knew he'd have to make his move soon or forever hold his peace. 

He sat down next to the girl and held out the ice cream. For a brief moment their hands touched, and Roy was sure that the feeling he felt when he touched them he had felt before.

* * *

When their hands locked for even a brief moment, Ed went bright red. Roy's hands were so soft and gentle. It was unbelievable. It was almost like the Roy he knew at Headquarters had totally vanished. No wonder the women loved him so much. 

When Ed looked up again, the ice cream was on the ground. Roy had thrown it on the ground and was now getting a little too close for comfort. And yet, even though his mind was telling him he didn't want the Colonel that close, he couldn't move. It was almost like his heart was disobeying the orders by his brain. The Colonel was getting closer and closer, and then…

* * *

… their lips locked. Roy automatically knew that all his suspicions about who this person really was were correct. He had known from the start secretly, he just wanted to be sure. He was also sure that the "Girl" was enjoying this as much as he was. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Roy pulled away, the "Girl" who was totally bright red and dumbfounded still looking a bit out of it. Then Roy tapped "Her" delicately on the nose. 

"This will be our little secret Fullmetal." And with that he got up and walked off, leaving Ed on the ground still confused at what an earth had made him do that, why he hadn't taken the picture of the Colonel's shocked face on discovering it was Ed like his plan had been and, more importantly…

When he and the Colonel could go on another date.

* * *

_**A/N: Hehe. I've grown to like this pairing quite a lot. I had this idea while I was doing my mock SATs today and I just thought "I have to write this one-shot" and so I did. Hope you like it. Please don't flame, but do R&R!**_


End file.
